Inevitable?
by DamagesReality
Summary: They already tried and they got together, they were dating, they were really happy.


Love, this word should not exist in her vocabulary. She should have never understood anything about it. But as irony as it sound, here she was, in deep pitch pool of love and she sure as hell that she couldn't help herself about it. Nonetheless, she was happy with her relationship, their relationship even though it was just a secret known to only them and a small group of their circle.

_Secret relationship? Yes, that's it. What do you expect when a high mighty prince and common soldier are in love? _

A date, they were having a date, secretly spent time together as a couple and enjoyed every moment with each other company. They walked hand in hand along the beach with golden sunset illuminating the evening scenery so the view was so breathtaking. After a while, they settled down on the sand enjoy the fantasy atmosphere around in their own little world. She smiled and put her head on his broad shoulder, breath in the scene of her lover while he was lightly stroking her beautiful pink hair with his hand. The sea drift was really comforting for this rare moment of being together in such a romantic state.

"I never thought anyone could fall in love with me let alone a prince. And I never realize I could be in love." She said with a light chuckle, breaking their comfortable silent evening.

"Heh, I guess it only me who dare to approach a ruthless soldier like you."

"Yeah, and it's a miracle that it worked out,-" Lightning snuggled closer to his side.

"You know I really love you Noct, I really do." He turned to face her, placed a soft kiss on her forehead then rested his chin on her hair before voiced his reply "I love you too light. You're the best thing ever happened to me."

...

The sun has risen, shining bright through the glass window of the bedroom, begging for his closed eyelids to open greeting this new day. His hand wandered on the sheet to find a certain someone on his right side but instead his hand landed on the cold empty bed space, something twitched in his mind forced him to open his eyes and look for his lover. Thing seemed oddly quiet, maybe it just him but thing really looked unusual.

"Light? Where are you?" He called out.

_Silent..._

"Light?" He looked across the hall and he could feel that no one around except himself.

At that moment, thing has crushing together inside him. His scariest fear seemed to be happening, Noctis scanned around the area looking for the proof while he was praying to himself not to find anything. However, no matter how hard he prayed, reality is a bitch, he couldn't deny it when it's thrown on his face. There, on the coffee table the paper lied, he hasn't notice his shaking hand until he picked up that paper. Noctis could smell her scent lingers on the paper, his lover's scent or his desperate instinct just told him so. He opened the paper and braced himself ready for every the predicaments that coming.

"Good morning Noct, I bet you slept well last night. You're so adorable when you sleep, you know? About yesterday, it was the best moment of my entire life; it was so magical to spend the time with you. Anyway, we both knew our fantasy is not forever. Someday this dream will end and regardless of ending I knew, I fell in love with you and more than grateful to have you in my life even though it was just a brief period of time.

Noctis, thank you so much for loving me and I really love you, love you enough to let you go. I am sorry to do this Noct, I am sure you're strong enough to look after yourself even I'm not around, as much as I want to stay, the end is still there. So from now on it better for me to watch your back from the shadow and I am more than happy to do it.

My prince I love you and I always will.

Light"

Not everything can be a fairy tale, not everything is solved by just devotion. They both were sincere and their love was dearly, they would take down anything for each other but that so called social status prompted them to be discrete about their relationship in public. Noctis knew, Lightning knew the rule and social pressure will tear them a part but they still silently fought all those pressure for their love. He also knew Lightning never regret and willing to do anything for him. That's why he's always afraid that this day would come, the day Lightning would leave to protect everything of him.

_So this is it? Inevitable ending? Was there really no other way to change this ending?_

Too many thoughts jumbled in his mind and that really made him feel lost but the worst part is he realized that he wouldn't get to see his Lightning again. He felt so small, so lonely, so defeated.

"Light, I know this is for me but isn't it too cruel? You should at least give me more time, maybe we can work this out somehow."

_Maybe? Just maybe? Thing might work out if we really try? Yes that possible. _

_But you know, it takes more than just courage for a girl to hold on a terminal love. She tried so hard just to stay sane while embracing an insecure relationship. Lightning not running away from her problem, she doesn't mean to abandon her love. She just admits defeat to an amicable foe called... life. Tell her this is stupid, tell her this is selfish but she no longer wishes to fight this impossible battle. She already contents with everything she has even though it just mere memories. _

_They already tried and they got together, they were dating, they were really happy. So it doesn't matter anymore, she knows he love her and he knows she loves him, they love each other. _

_It more than enough..._

_At least from here on they are together...in this beautiful memory ...of their life time..._

Fin.

AU: Please be patient with me as this is my first story.

Edited: Just to clarify, this is a love story which couldn't find any happy ending thank to the life pressure, social status different. So the girl decided to put a full stop on their story by leaving and never to see each other again.

Please let me know what you guys think.

Thank you.


End file.
